


Deceitber Day 23: Candy Canes

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Candy Canes, Fluff, all the sides are friends, the cashier is some random oc who will never be mentioned again, the last fluff one before a n g s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Janus is getting treats for all his friends and he's very proud of himself
Relationships: platonic DRLAMP
Series: Deceitber 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 9





	Deceitber Day 23: Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> TW: I don't think there's anything, but lemme know if I need to add anything!
> 
> Sorry, this one is pretty short. I literally couldn't think of anything else but I still like this one (Also, I did not feel like putting every single ship for this, but they are all friends)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Janus stood in the line with five candy canes in his hands, rocking back and forth on his feet. The person in front of him grabbed the few things they had bought and the person at the register called out, “Next?”

  
  
Janus stepped forward and gave them the candy canes to scan. They began swiping them across the scanner and as they did, they said, “Are these all for you?”

The five year old shook his head and replied, “They’re for my bestest friends.” He began pointing at the different colored candy canes as he spoke about them, “The blue one is for Lo. The green is for Re. The red one is for Ro. The other blue one is for Pat. And the purple one is for Virgie!”

The cashier smiled at him and said, “That’ll be 2 dollars and 6 cents. And you’re pretty good with your words for your age.”

But Janus hadn’t heard them, instead frowning at the money he had pulled out of his pants pocket. “I only have 2 dollars. I don’t have enough.”

The cashier’s grin dropped slightly and they reached into their pocket, pulling some coins out of it. They dropped the coins in his hands and winked at him. A bright and dazzling smile grew on his face and he handed them the money.

They put it into the register and handed him the candy canes. “Have a nice day!’ they called to him and Janus managed to wave back at them as he left the store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next one is a doozy lemme tell you. It'll have more than one part and it's gonna be a lot of fun to write.
> 
> In regard to No-content November: I will not be participating and I will continue to post. I do not think that No-content November is bad or anything. I still support content creators who are participating, but I will not be participating.
> 
> Have a great day/night!!


End file.
